It is known that inlaid wood products with a beautiful woodgrain pattern are used for an interior panel of an ultra-luxury passenger car. There is a desire to use such wood products for a part of a mass-produced passenger car and thereby boost demand for the car. However, natural wood involves the problems of not being uniform in quality and of being hard to get in large quantity. Known is the technique of hydraulically transferring a woodgrain pattern to a mass-produced base made of plastic or the like for the purpose of solving the above problems. (See Patent Document 1.)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-321663
Even if characters, patterns or the like are printed, so as to look like inlays, within areas bordered by printed boundary lines on an object having a woodgrain pattern formed thereon as disclosed in the above Patent Document 1, there is a problem that such printed characters or patterns merely look like printed ones and lack upscale-looking texture as is given by the inlays.